What the Hetalia?
by LostInTheVoid1
Summary: This is about a girl and her friends and how the country's invade and mess up -I mean, enter- their lives. Rated T for language and P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E smut, not for certain. You never know what may happen.


**Hey, peoples. This is my first Hetalia Fanfiction, so I hope you like it!**

**I don't own Hetalia, and sadly, I never will *tear*. Or Minecraft/Mojang *'nother tear*. Or-let's just assume I only own the OCs, alright children~? ^^ Oh, and just so you know, the Minecraft parts won't be as long as it was in this chapter than in others. I'll summarize it in later chapters.**

Someone poked my forehead. Then giggle. Then another poke. And another giggle. I sat up and clawed at empty air is my irritator moved away. A chorus of giggles came from two voices.

"Oh Celeeeste!" a voice sang.

"What!" I snapped. "Let a woman sleep in peace!" My eyes finally adjusted to the faint light. I glanced at my clock, reading 7:13, then glared at my attackers. Daphne's clear blue eyes, her face framed by her blonde hair, begged me not to explode. Em, my other housemate (is that what they are?), glared back at me while she wrung out her wet grey-brown hair, accepting my challenge.

I sighed and threw a pillow at them.

"You will pay for making me late," I said, sliding out of bed and beginning a frantic day. I threw our costumes on my bed, just to check them. My Hinata, Daphne's Lizzie, and Em's Grell. They were all ready to go I put them in a bag and closed it. I was ready.

We dashed outside to our bikes, quickly pedaling to our destination: The Con. We never knew which con it actually was. We never really cared as long as it was close. But the only cons that really mattered to me was MineCon. Minecraft and gaming was a big part of my life, bigger than anime. But not by much.

I held the lead, even though the blurriness of sleep was still in my vision. My mind began to drift as we continues on. I liked it when my mind drifted. It was the best time to scour the corners of my mind, that are usually closed when I'm alert, for bits and pieces of dreams I could put in a story. I was lost deep in thought when I ran over the man. My bike twisted beneath me, throwing me on to the man. He was lying in the middle of the road, face-down. I sat up on him and stared him down.

"I think he's dead," Em whispered.

"'m no' dea'!" the man said, his words slurred with drunkenness. It was only 7:30 in the morning. Why was he so drunk? I shook my head to clear the thought. It was 7:30 in the morning. We were probably hallucinating…the same hallucination. If that was true, we _really _needed help.

"Well _I _think you're lying," I said, trying to lighten the deadly atmosphere in the air. At least Em didn't have her crowbar. Scratch that. Knowing her, she probably did.

"Mmph!" came the grunted reply.

"I think we should take him home," Daph said cautiously.

"Hell no!" I yelled. "It's a strange man on the street!"

"That you just ran over," Daphne pointed out. I looked at Em. She looked like she was trying to kill the man with her eyes.

"You look constipated," I said to her.

"F_ off!" Em yelled.

I sighed. "All right. You guys go on to the con, and I'll take this strange man back home,"

"But don't you want to come too!?" Daph worried.

I grinned

"Nah, I'm fine. Just give me some quiet, YouTube, and Minecraft, and I'll be fine."

They both laughed like I was joking.

"I'm dead serious, go ahead."

They looked at me like I was a loony. And I was, in my own secret way.

I struggled to get the blonde-haired man on my bike.

"You're not joking?" Em asked softly.

"No. He needs somewhere to sleep, and I don't think the sidewalk qualifies," I said, beginning to roll my bike back the way we came.

"The cosplays?" Daph asked, still stunned.

"Oh yeah," I said, handing the shortest of us, Em, the bag. "Please try not to get lost. If you guys end up going to Katie's, that's fine. Just text me when you'll be back."

"You sound like my damn mother…" Em grumbled.

I walked away without another word, rolling the man silently down the street because I was too lazy and didn't have the strength to carry him for too long.

After 45 minutes of pushing a drunk man down the street, I was more than ready for a nap. But I would not let myself sleep with a strange man in the house.

I let him sleep in Em's room, because there was no way I was letting him in mine, and Daph's was locked. Figures. I put my laptop on my official gaming spot, and booted it up. As it warmed up, I sent a quick text to Remi. _Get on Skype._

_Kk._ She replied. One thing that drove me crazy was when people said 'Kk' in texts. Why not a simple 'K' or 'Ok' or 'Kay'? Does that not suffice to be extravagant enough in your fancy text lingo?

I opened up my Skype, seeing the Remi was already on. I messaged her _Too early to play the Craft of Mines?_

_My dearest Celeste, it's never too early. Or too late, for that matter._

I giggled at her obvious sarcasm.

_Your roomies out, I'm guessing?_ She sent.

_Yeah. Good thing too. Not to shun them or anything, but they just don't understand. *shakes head*_

_Totally. _I opened up the folder on my desktop labeled 'Minecraft Server' and started up the server starter.

_Like how you don't understand the wonders of anime._

_It's foreign!_

_And so am I! Half Polish Celeste, here!_

_Lawl._

_See? They wouldn't get lawl. Or Diggy Diggy. Gonna call._

_Kk. IP?_

See? There it is again with the 'Kk'!

_Same as last time._

I clicked 'Call with video' and it started ringing. As I waited for her to pick up, I clicked on Minecraft. I looked at my texturepacks. I felt like 'Steelfeather's Enchanted pack' I felt enchant-y today. Remi answered my call and said, "Hello, friend!"

"Hey, buddy!" I replied, waving frantically at her, knowing the glitchy graphics would drive her crazy.

"Oi! No psychotic waving on this computer!"

"Oi, yourself," I replied with a smile. I clicked 'Play With Yer Mates!' (I was on Pirate speak. Iggy would be so proud) and chose 'Magical Server' I had very creative server names. When the terrain downloaded, I slowly moved my mouse to look at Remi on the game, just to be a creep. She giggled.

"Back to the old skin, I see."

"Yup. Hatsune Miku," I said proudly, running off into the sunset. The blocky world of Minecraft calmed my nerves. I switched to iTunes and turned on Asayake by On/Off. Just to tick off Remi with my 'foreign' music.

"Agh! I don't understand it!"

"You don't have to understand a song to like it. Most Japanese songs are better than American. Actually, anything Japanese is better than American." I could've sworn I heard a chuckle in the other room. I shrugged it off. It was probably just Herobrine messing with my mind. Again. We played for an hour, spurting out random Yogscast quotes. Mostly because we didn't have anything else exciting to talk about. I don't think that she even knows what my job is…

After a while of being odd, we got quiet as we took out our own tasks we assigned ourselves.

"Hey Remi," said, a smile spreading across my face. I held some cacti in my hand on the screen.

"What?"

"Have we learned the correct way to place cacti?"

I could almost see her scowl.

"In front of us, not under us!" I said cheerfully. There was an incident where Remi tried to jump and put some beneath her. I was so proud, even until this day, when she died a prickly death.

"Shut up!" she giggled. I moved away from her and went to our diamond-shaped garden. Time to put up a cactus wall.

As I silently placed the cacti diagonally from each other, I softly sang, "Look at my cacti, my cacti's amazin'~" another Yogscast quote.

"You're familiar with Yogscast?" a voice behind me asked. I screamed, my arms flinging wildly back to hit the person behind me. A hand clamped on my mouth, and my screams were muffled. I calmed when I realized it was just the man. Great. I just hope he wasn't trying to kill me. I very much liked living, thank you very much.

"Celeste? Celeste? Are you okay!?" Remi's voice came from my tiny laptop speakers. No doubt she switched to the Skype window, watching as a random man had his hand on my face. I peeled his fingers away.

"I'm fine, Remi…I think…" I said uncertainly, casting a glance back at the blonde man. He had very bushy black/brown eyebrows. Daphne had those eyebrows…minus the bushy…could he be her father? I shook that thought out of my head. She did have blonde hair, but her eyes weren't such a clear green. I felt like I should know him…

"Please don't rape me," I said.

He let out a nervous laugh. "I leave that to France."

I eyed him skeptically. "France? From Hetalia?"

"Um…" he shifted uncomfortably.

I gasped.

"Omigod you're England!" my inner fangirl rushed out as I glomped him. Then pulled away, blushing.

"Gomen… [Sorry]" I said.

His eyebrow twitched at the Japanese apology, but he began talking again.

"Yeah, I'm England. The Hetalia personifications do exist. Please don't freak out!"

He was such a gentleman…for the moment, anyway. I giggled at the thought of what would happen if America was around. At least I knew who was laughing at my 'Japanese is better than American' comment. That's one mystery solved, probably many more to go. Damn.

I sent a quick prayer to God, '_God, please don't let me get mentally or physically damaged by putting myself into this.'_

"You never answered my question. You know of the Yogscast?" Iggy repeated.

"We both do. I am Dave! Yognaut!" I saluted proudly, then sighed happily. "Man, I've always wanted to do that!"

I paused. And pointed to Remi on my screen, who was staring open-mouthed at our interaction.

"She's Dave too."

Iggy smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Wh-where did he come from!" Remi sputtered.

"I found him drunk on the sidewalk an hour or two ago."

She paled.

"He's a man you found on the street. Why do you trust him?" she was right. I never had a record for caring about people. And it sucked.

"He's England, _and _a Yognau(gh)t! Though it makes sense because Simon and Lewis _are _British, as well as the rest of them…"

"He's a freak!"

"Well, you should be used to them by now. The majority of your friends are, myself included."

"I'm just…going to leave before I call the cops," she said, shaking her head and ending the call. I closed down Minecraft and the command prompt that let the server run. I turned and looked at England for a quiet minute. He still had a tinge of pink to his cheeks, and couldn't seem to focus. He was still a bit tipsy. I stood and began pushing him to my room.

"Wait, what you are doing! What do you-"his protests faded as I closed the door to Em's room.

"I don't want you coming out until you're completely sober," I said through the door. I heard a sigh, then a grunt of agreement. I smiled to myself, proud I won, and went to the kitchen. I made some coffee –black, like I had when I was growing up— and curled up on our couch. I turned the TV on to some kids show like Blue's Clue's of something, and I pulled out my duct taped binder—my writing portfolio—and began scribbling down a couple names I could use. I then began on my story about a dude that eats an apple meant for someone else and a bomb goes off and he gets confused for being a terrorist because people think he was the one that set the bomb.

After 2 hours of writing, I suddenly stopped. _A poem, _I thought,_ I want to write a poem._ Very, very random, but I did. My stomach twisted like it always did when I got a great idea. _Yes, a poem sounds nice. But what about?_ My mind completely froze. So I flipped to my list of ideas and wrote _Poem_, right after my last story idea, 'When all Hope has Been Lost'. It was my main story so far, and I was pretty proud of it…'till I got stuck. In the middle of nowhere. Literally. I left my main character stranded in the desert with some injuries. Because I'm an idiot.

Three times.

I wrote three different scenarios and she always ends up in a desert.

Always.

I closed my portfolio, and grabbed my book. There wasn't much I could do unless I wanted Remi to call the cops on me.

Saturday came and went, while Sunday morning began as I woke up on the couch. I rubbed my neck, and began getting ready. Since Iggy was still sleeping, I wrote a note that said:

'_I'll be back by 12-ish. Make yourself at home, just don't destroy it.'_

_-C_

I left to go to fellowship after breakfast. Fellowship was like church but not quite as formal. It takes place in someone's house. I found the place I go to fellowship from my parents, because the 'preacher' is a close family friend. I've been going there ever since I was nine, and once I moved out, Sunday was the only time I saw the rest of my family, so the five of us –My mom, dad, two brothers, and I–usually went out to eat together after it ended.

I learned that if I don't go to fellowship for a while, it's hard to keep myself from getting irritable. I was a strong Christian, and I wasn't about to change that. As I walked to Rich's house, I couldn't help but feel the joy of finding out that Hetalia characters are real. They were actually living, breathing people. Em and Daphne were going to be so happy when they found out. They were even bigger fangirls than I was.

As I turned onto Rich and Patty's road, I glanced at my watch. It was 10:28. I was going to be late. I sprinted down the street, arms and legs pumping. I made it their house with a couple seconds to spare. My family had a, uh, track record for being late, so I was proud that I wasn't…for today, at least.

Fellowship followed its usual routine; Sing, pray, speak in tongues, read from the bible, sing some more, and then converse with the other people. Afterwards, my family went to lunch at a Japanese buffet. Every time I went there, I got a little heartsick, but it reminded me why I was here, too.

When I got home, there were several other people in my house right now. Iggy, of course, Daph and Em, then there was what I presumed to be America, Canada, Italy, Germany, Prussia, and Japan. Oh, and France. Damn. It was like a search party for Iggy…gone horribly wrong. Em had everyone in a glomp all at once, strangling them by their necks while Daphne was holding popcorn and giggling at their struggle.

I sat next to her and grabbed a handful of it.

"Ten bucks on France," I stated.

"Fifteen on America," Daphne countered.

"YOU DON'T BET ON YOUR FRIENDS!" Em yelled, releasing the nations.

I ignored her.

"So what would this be? Neither won."

"I guess it would be a tie," Daph mused.

"Mmm."

"ESPECIALLY IF YOU'RE BETTING AGAINST THEM!"

"Psht," I said, flapping my hand. "You have to admit, they were all pretty good matches, though."

Em grumbled,"Sure, but still…"

"Hey," Daph interjected, "isn't this group of them a little strange?"

"Yeah, it's a bit random."

We looked blankly at the nations. A deadly silence fell on us.

"WHY ARE YOU THAT IS HERE!" Daphne suddenly yelled.

"We're here for Iggy," America responded.

I pointed at England, yelling, "HA! IT'S NOT JUST ME!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Well go ahead. He's been here for the night." I narrowed my eyes, still pointing, "And I still don't trust him."

"Well then!" he responded, folding his arms and huffing.

"Hey! Don't be offended but it's strange to have a guy over for the night, let alone a stranger!"

France jumped in. "So you've never had a guy over at night?"

My face rapidly reddened.

"5 bucks she's gonna explode," I heard Daph say.

"15 she'll run away," Em countered.

"It's none of your f_ing business! I'll live how I want to!" I yelled.

"Hand it over," Daphne said to Em.

"Just…leave. I have a headache," I lightly put my hand to the side of my head and walked to my room. Sure, I may be passing up a once in a life-time experience, but hey, when people that don't know me mention a choice I've made for a reason they don't know, I don't want to have anything to do with them. It's called a 'personal life' for a reason.

I faintly heard Daph sigh and say, "Another tie…"

I began to bang my head on the wall for effect. Why didn't I just keep riding over England? I stopped suddenly, then sighed loudly. I flopped on my bed and hugged my Alphonse 'concerned' pillow. Al was such a sweetheart in the anime. Too bad there aren't many people as sweet as him in real life. It sucked.

No, what really sucked was that I didn't realize that someone followed me into my room. I gasped as I finally realized that Canada was standing at the foot of my bed. Man, I'm so unobservant…

I resisted the urge to throw something at him and struggled to keep my expression in check. I couldn't think of anything smart to say (well, actually I could, but this is Canada we're talking about. I'm a sucker for cuties) so I only said, "You."

"Um…yeah, me." I _assumed_ he shifted uncomfortably. It was dark in my room. I didn't feel like turning on my lights. You see, I don't have normal 'lights'. I have a collection of Christmas-like lights, all strung and hanging from my ceiling, mostly covered in a colored paper or something like that. And it took a lot of electricity so I only used them late at night. Even though it was day, I forgot to open my shades. As usual. Everything was perfect in Celeste's world, dark and gloomy and lonely and *mental sigh* it was getting on my nerves. Light was nice. I just forgot it existed sometimes, like when I sleep.

Anyways.

"And you're here because…" I said.

"I, um…that's a good question…"

I stifled a laugh, then got serious. "Did you want to know why…why I reacted so…uhm, strongly…?"

"Y-yeah, that's it, I guess…"

I sighed. "It's a long story for a different time…and, no offence, a person I know better."

"Oh. Right."

"Yup." We waited in uncomfortable silence so I asked, "Could you please…leave? Not to be rude but…"

"Oh, right. Sorry." He quickly slid out of my room.

So yeah, I was polite. Normally I'd be screaming and hoping he would leave in tears. But this is _Canada._ There is no freaking way I'd do such a thing to him. I am such a wonderful and nice person…when I want to be.

So there I was.

In my room.

In the dark.

Hugging my pillow.

With countries out my door.

And I was on the other side.

Alone.

Figures.

About an hour later, I thought I should sleep. It was still early, but I had school tomorrow. I was actually surprised I was free this weekend. No work to do, which isn't often. _Now that I think about it, it was a country's fault that my weekend was a bust. If I see England again, he's going to regret drinking so early._

It's not like I had anything else to do.

So I slept and stayed to myself, my pride getting in the way of me going back out and talking to the countries. Because I'm a wimp.

And it totally sucked.

**Alright, so that's it. This is a **_**really **_**long chapter, so I warn you; don't expect the rest to be this lengthy. Sorry, but I don't want to get your guy's hopes up.**

**Please review with anything, especially criticism, because I wanna make it awesome for you all!**

**Oh, and I couldn't think of anything else to name the story, so if you could give me some suggestions, it would be much appreciated!**


End file.
